


Worrying isn't like you

by Muzha



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Brief Character Mention(s), But it's Garbage Day, Drowning in the Shallow Writing Pool, Gen, Hades Chapter, How Do I Tag, Hypnos has got some sass, Pretending Next Dimension and Lost Canvas can both be canon at the same time, Self-Doubt, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzha/pseuds/Muzha
Summary: Hypnos tries to pass the time while the Holy War is just beginning.





	Worrying isn't like you

As opposed to the ironically teeming temple housing the God of Death, the counterpart's Temple of Sleep was left fittingly quiet.

Hypnos retired to this sanctitude. 

His help in leading the specters could only prove worthwhile in their godly campaign. And now, with an army well instructed, all the God of Sleep needed to do was wait.

Untrue to his name, however, Hypnos dismissed the idea of a nap as a way to pass the time. These first twelve hours of the Holy War were far too crucial, after all.

The tapping of metallic heels filled the hollow shrine floor.

A game of chess didn't sound so bad. The only problem with the god's plan was who to play with.

It was an understatement for Hypnos to believe the specters feared him. Not even Hades' three judges could find a sense of ease around him; Rhadamanthys would become more stoic and awkward--if that were even possible--whenever Hypnos would try and engage him in a game.

There was only one soul, a twisted one at that, that wouldn't find issue or distress with the God of Sleep's offer.

Solidifying the notion, Hypnos was about to turn back around with an invitation for that person before he heard the all-too-familiar voice.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting."

Hypnos silently smiled. Before he could even think, 'speak of the devil', the voice of his brother started up again.

"Come and sit. The game is already set."

Thanatos was leaned far back in his seat, resting. The tone in his voice demanded an apology for his wasted time, but the dagger glint in his half-lidded eyes gave the tired facade away.

Opting to ignore this act, Hypnos made his way slowly to the table. 

As he was convinced that Thanatos arrived only moments before himself, Hypnos wasn't going to humble himself enough to apologize for the bald-headed trick. Otherwise, there'd be no end to his brother's teasing.

A smirk threatened to curl at the corners of Thanatos' lips, only making his ploy seem all the less rehearsed.

Recently, Hypnos has been able to take note of the quality drop in his brother's schemes. Probably due to the unconscious stress of the emerging war, though Thanatos would never admit this. Thanks to that, Hypnos waited patiently to taunt him about it.

Once he seated himself across from his brother, the first thing he caught onto was the scratching.

Thanatos' fingers scraped against the armrest.

Although it was faint, it was just barely enough to get on Hypnos' nerves. As this was one of the Death God's clearest warning signs of irritation, he wondered whether or not he'd regret a game with him.

The first few turns passed quietly, with neither scoring over the other. Only when Thanatos took out the first pawn did he speak up.

"You've noticed him as well, haven't you?"

Hypnos pondered for a moment. Not on the words asked of him, but of what piece to move next. He was already well aware of who his brother was talking about.

"Yes, I have." Hypnos placed a white knight forward.

"He hasn't tried anything yet, has he?"

"Of course not. This worrying isn't like you."

Thanatos moved his arm. The annoyed scratching now turned into a loud tapping against the tabletop.

Eventually, the God of Death moved his next piece. "It's only natural to not trust him. Being a specter now or not doesn't really matter--that Saga is still a knight."

"That Gemini alone can't really be the problem, then. If it's an issue of trust, don't tell me that you've forgotten: we have most of Athena's knights under our control."

The tapping only increased as a response.

"Besides," Hypnos continued, "there's a different gold knight that's worth worrying over. . ."

"Oh? You know, paranoia's beneath you as well, dear brother."

A ghostly smirk hovered over Hypnos' features. He moved yet another chess piece. "My cause for caution holds actual reasoning, unlike yours. It's nowhere near as shallow."

Thanatos sharply clicked his tongue. Nevertheless, he let him go on.

"You're only hung up on him being a twin. The one I've had my eye on is that Cancer knight. I believe his name was Deathmask, or the like. Well, whatever it was, he has the ability to transport spirits." Hypnos looked up from the pawn he had been gazing at, locking with the slightly surprised eyes of his brother. "I'm sure we can both remember humans with skills such as that."

"I. . .can't recall." 

"Oh, really?" A smile grew on the Sleep God's face, ready to, at any moment, open for taunting words.

Thanatos cut in before any laughing could start. "What do you think? Just get your turn over with, already."

With a chuckle, Hypnos moved the pawn he'd been eyeing. "Hm, what was one of their names. . . Sage, was it?"

On cue, the embarrassing loss, a memory oozing red wrath, played over in the Death God's mind. With a clench of his fist, Thanatos barely reined himself from slamming it against the table. "That's enough!" He called out, "I refuse to think about those revolting insects!"

Anyone else would feel a ripple of pure terror shoot through them if they heard the irate voice of the one who governs death, but the one who reigns over sleep was unaffected.

Hypnos smiled. "Wonderful! I was concerned your memory had waned in your time being sealed."

Thanatos let out a sound, much like a growl. Even toward his brother, he couldn't fully dissipate this anger.

Hypnos, feeling he'd riled him enough for one day, attempted to extinguish the hostility. 

"Now, now, calm yourself--I was only playing. The last thing we need is another tantrum from you."

"Very funny. I wasn't the only one with a shameful defeat."

"That's true--we were both sealed away." The lack of a rise in Hypnos' confession was made up for by his brother. 

"You can't be okay with this, can you?!" A fierce blaze of indignation clouded his eyes. "Those disgusting humans didn't just defeat us--they humiliated us! To trap us in a box for centuries is just. . . just. . ." 

It was no surprise the God of Death had a temper. And any sort of loss adding to his record made it all the more fouler. For the sake of entertainment, it was enjoyably easy for Hypnos to use this anger against him.

Yet, even as a God, he knew where the lines were drawn in the sand.

Hypnos dropped his mock and jeer as his counterpart trailed off. He truly believed that Hell would freeze over before his brother would have such a strange surge of doubt. He couldn't vouch for the rest of the underworld, but Elysium was pleasantly perfect, as always.

Usually the span between each Holy War is just enough to simmer Thanatos' rage. However, vindication was lost this time around.

Because of the previous Athena and her seals, the Twin Gods felt as though the time between this war and the last passed in the blink of an eye. Consequently, the wound on Thanatos' pride was still left bleeding.

"Thanatos."

The God of Death brought his wandering attention back to his brother.

"Properly estimating those humans, as only a god can, is something we can't overlook. You must accept the fact that they are clever creatures. However, they only trapped you and I with their guile. Don't forget, there's no compare between their strength and yours. We are gods--and have the power of such."

A sigh was given, dissolving into a snicker. "Of course. I lost my senses for a moment there."

Thanatos moved a rook next.

"Come, let's finish our game."


End file.
